YuruYuri San☆Hai! Episode 05
is the fifth episode of YuruYuri San☆Hai!. It was broadcast in Japan on November 2, 2015. Synopsis The episode opens to the Student Council members finishing up for the day, Sakurako has plans with her family and heads on home without hanging out. Himawari tells her as she’s leaving not to scavenge for food along the road on her way home, like some kind of animal. Of course Sakurako doesn’t take to kindly to this, but she’s in a hurry so she leaves after only a quick glare at Himawari. Once she leaves Himawari sighs and rest her head down on the table. Ayano and Chitose as her whats bothering her, which are their “Back Hip Circle” test the next day, which it’s basically grabbing a bar like a chin-up bar at a playground and doing a kind of back flip on it by swinging your feet up in front of you and over the bar. Himawari can’t do it and she just knows Sakurako would never let her live it down. Himawari first ask Ayano to help her learn, but Ayano can’t really do it either. She ask if Rise can, which a quick note Rise is older then the eight other girls even if she’s shorter, but she shakes her head no. Finally Chitose speaks up saying she can’t, but that she knows someone who can: Kyōko. She and Yui both arrive to help her learn. Kyōko quickly runs over and starts being all friendly with Ayano, who’s trying to tell Kyōko she’s not the one who needs to learn. Thankfully Yui is present and is one of the most level headed girls of the group. She quickly puts Himawari’s fears at ease by telling her they told Akari and Chinatsu they were heading home, so it’s just the four of them out here. Yui is showing Himawari how to flip over the bar. Kyōko on the other hand isn’t being very helpful. Despite Kyōko not being very useful Himawari keeps trying under Yui’s teaching. Try and try again, but each time failing to fully make the full circle. And the next day Himawari stands waiting for her name to be called by the teacher, the look on her face making it clear she failed to learn how do a back hip circle. Akari and Chinatsu are both worried about here. Sakurako is called up first, and pulls the back flip off with little to no effort. She proudly walks back over to the others boosting about her ability. Himawari can only glare at her from afar as Akari and Chinatsu both look even more worried now that Sakurako’s added fuel to Himawari’s already present stress. And then finally it’s her turn. With a look like she would rather be anywhere else but here right now she walks up to the bar and just stands there. Sakurako comes walking up a second later and starts asking what’s wrong, she then puts two and two together and figures out what’s bothering Himawari. She offers her own theory on why Himawari can’t do it. She lunges forward kicking her feet off the ground, snapping her foot up at the laughing Sakurako, her foot hitting Sakurako on the chin. Her momentum keeps going as she flips all the way over the bar, pulling off a back hip circle. Sakurako on the other hand lands flat on her back from the blow to her chin. Himawari is super happy she pulled it off, running over to Sakurako to help her up. As she does she says it was all thanks to Sakurako that she pulled it off. Later that day, Ayano is in her classroom putting stuff in her bag while wondering how Himawari did on her test. As she gets up to leave she notices Kyōko sleeping at her desk. Ayano gets up looking around a little before trying to wake Kyōko up, but she’s to nervous, talking to quietly, and barely gets a moan out of the sleeping Kyōko. She starts to walk over to Kyōko, but clips her foot on her desk and falls forwards landing on the floor. She’s not hurt really, but she did somehow grab Kyōko’s ribbon and pull it off as she fell. Before she can return it however Yui walks in to get Kyōko. A panicking Ayano backs slowly away, still holding Kyōko’s ribbon. A half asleep Kyōko gets up asking if Ayano has student council work to do. Ayano, still a bit out of it, says she does. half-asleep Kyōko just smiles sleepily and says “I see. Work hard. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Yui just calmly reminds Kyōko who isn’t awake enough to know what day it even is that they don’t have school tomorrow. Kyōko doesn’t even pause for a second and just says “bye-bye, you two.” as she and Yui exit the room. Ayano finally lets her worries hit her, wondering out loud what to do about this. Then it hits her. Chitose had at some point entered the room from the front door and has been standing behind Ayano since some time around when Yui entered the room. Ayano freaks out for a second upon seeing Chitose, but quickly acts like it’s nothing. Ayano still very much stressed about having taken Kyōko’s ribbon. Chitose wonders what’s bothering her for a few seconds, then comes up with one of her weird imagination images of whats bothering Ayano, and fantasizes about Ayano and Kyōko. Ayano tells Chitose what happened, viewing this as being the same as stealing, but worse yet, fearing that Kyōko might hate her for doing so. But Chitose stays calm and just says “Ayano, is the one you love the type of person that hates people over something like this?” She then puts a hand on Ayano’s shoulder and says “Be confident.” Ayano smiles and thanks Chitose, feeling a lot better about the whole thing now. Meanwhile in the Amusement Club room, the girls are just relaxing when Yui comments that something’s missing from Kyōko. A bit of staring later they suddenly realize her ribbon is missing. Chitose and Ayano arrive at this point. Ayano nervously says her classic "Toshinō Kyōko" line in an trembling voice. Kyōko cheerfully greets her, asking what brings her here. To which Ayano starts to explain everything. Having gone over the whole story of what happened she gives Kyōko her ribbon back. Kyōko is very happy to see it again, but instead of worrying about the ribbon or that Ayano took it She only worries about if Ayano got hurt when she fell. Ayano says she was fine, and Kyōko replies saying she’s glad in a happy voice, then smiles warmly at Ayano. Ayano blushes at this as Chitose sits in the background smiling at the fact that everything worked out for Ayano in the end. Kyōko then tells them to stay for a bit, getting up to get more snacks for them as well. She loses her balance however, and starts to fall towards Akari. The others look on in horror as everything goes into slow motion. Kyōko reaches out her hand towards one of Akari’s hair buns. It is not possible to see the outcome, just the outside of the club building as Yui shouts Akari’s name. The place with her hair buns placed just of screen in the middle of episode card, not showing what happened. The next day Ayano and Chitose are out shopping for cloth together. Ayano is having a hard time picking which shirt looks better on her, so she asked Chitose which one she likes better. Chitose picks the blue one, to which Ayano ask why that one. Chitose reply, “I thought that’s what Toshinō-san would say.” Ayano just gets all blushed and flustered, asking why would she bring up Kyōko. Chitose just smiles and says Ayano should buy some new cloth and go out with Kyōko, which queues up another one of her fantasy visions. Having brought the blue shirt Ayano decides to pick something out for Chitose. She spends a bit of time holding many different types of outfits in front of Chitose while she stands in front of a mirror. She finally settles on a one piece dress that Chitose tries on. They both agree it looks really good on her. Before they can leave however someone they know walks around the corner. None other then Kyōko and Yui who are both out shopping together. They comment on the cute dress Chitose has on, to which Chitose says Ayano picked it out for her. While Ayano, Chitose, and Yui talk Kyōko wonders off for a second before running back saying Ayano’s name. She holds up the same blue shirt Ayano already bought and says “I bet this would look good on you.” Ayano blushes and tells Kyōko she doesn’t need to tell her that, she already bought one, saying that Chitose picked it out for her. Kyōko is jealous of the two picking out cloth for each other, saying she wants to do something like that. Kyōko walks over to Yui and tells her to pick out something that would look good on her. Yui, stone faced, holds up a "I am aho" (Aho stands for idiot in Japanese). Ayano can’t believe they even make such a shirt but Kyōko seems pleased with it, telling Yui that she has good fashion sense. The final part of the episode takes place in a family restaurant where Yui and Kyōko are planning to do their homework. Kyōko doesn’t seem to eager to get started. After only a few minutes pass Kyōko grumbles that she doesn’t get it. When Yui ask what she doesn’t get Kyōko just says all of it. Sakurako's sister Hanako enters the restaurant at this point. She’s alone at the minute but says two more will be coming later. She’s seated at the table across from Yui and Kyōko where she pulls some school books from her bag and starts doing homework of her own. Yui watches her for a seconds, commenting that she seems smart. Kyōko tries to act like Yui was talking about her, but Yui quickly says she wasn’t. After a few minutes Hanako places an order for some pancakes. Hanako keeps doing her homework as she waits for her food. Yui smiles at the sight of the young girl trying so hard to study, and comments to Kyōko “You used to study hard to, Kyōko.” But only gets the above reply from a not to concerned Kyōko. Hanako’s pancakes arrive finally. She says thank you, then politely uses a knife and fork to cut and eat her food. Yui comments again saying this time that the girl has good manners too. Hanako older sister, Nadeshiko arrives. As Nadeshiko sits down Hanako comments that "she" probably forgot. Nadeshiko agrees, commenting that this always happens. Yui wonders if the older girl is the yonger girls older sister, commenting that she’s pretty. Kyōko once again tries to take the compliment for her self by saying Nadeshiko could be her doppelganger. Yui just says she’s definitely isn’t. As Yui tries to get Kyōko to study once again Kyōko notices Nadeshiko is reading a magazine with a picture of Mirakurun, which Kyōko loves. At first she just stares for a bit, but Nadeshiko just ignores her. So Kyōko makes a Mirakurun pose, but Nadeshiko isn’t sure what to make of Kyōko and goes back to ignoring her while Yui tells Kyōko to stop messing around. Finally Kyōko makes a strange sound like a none-human character from the show makes causing both Nadeshiko and Hanako to look over confused. Yui hits Kyōko on the top of the head with her note book and yells at her to stop being embarrassing. Kyōko just goes for it and ask if Nadeshiko is also a fan. Unfortunately for Kyōko she’s not. She just got the magazine for a spin off comic also printed in it based on another story she likes. Kyōko sighs, a bit let down and explains what she was doing and why. They talk for a bit, Kyōko joking at every turn as Yui tries to act mature and correct all of Kyōko’s miss info. Nadeshiko comes over to their table to look at their homework, noticing a mistake Yui made on hers. She points out what Yui did wrong, then after a bit sitting down to help her. Yui is grateful for the help and Nadeshiko seems to enjoy seeing middle school problems again as the two work on Yui’s homework together. Bored Kyōko decides to go help Hanako with her homework. Kyōko studies Hanako’s homework for a bit. Then hands it back to her, saying theirs nothing she knows Hanako doesn’t already know. Hanako seems grateful not to have to deal with Kyōko’s “teaching”. She doesn’t take Kyōko’s laziness well. Yui tells Kyōko to stop bothering them and come back to their booth already. Shortly after moving back the third person finally shows up: Sakurako. She runs up to the table and apologizes to Hanako for being late, calling her self Hanako’s big sister. Both Yui and Kyōko stare, shocked to learn that the hyper, dumb Sakurako is the sister of those two calm and smart girls. Sakurako then notices Kyōko’s T-shirt, saying it’s awesome. Kyōko seems pleased by this and offers to go shopping with Sakurako sometime to buy her one too. Sakurako shouts happily as Nadeshiko tells her to be quiet and Hanako says she’s bothering the other customers in the restaurant. References *Lost in the Fantasy (Author of the article: Holy Arc Knight) Navigation Category:YuruYuri San☆Hai! Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes